


Vices

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Gen, Implied/Referenced Anorexia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Risky Behaviour, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: I wrote this back in 2017 and decided to post now. Very dark, read with caution.





	Vices

Vices

It's a grip that wraps around your throat.  
It's a feeling of suffocation, of a lake that starts at your ankles that you're jumping around in, curious, before it begins to rise and rise until it's above your neck and you can barely move anymore because all your energy is going into breathing.

Jesse has a vice.

It happens at late dusk, when the moon isn't high enough to light the room faint white, when the sun isn't able to shower him in a soft glow.

He is in the darkness, and he heard them.

Screams. Desperate clawings, agony. 

He can feel his pet, gnawing at his ankles, and gnaws and gnaws until he finally takes away his hand, blood staining the floor and digging right beneath his nails.

Petra has a vice

It's a sharp edge in the corner of her mind, the flutters of the wind that seem like dust, that makes her throat clench and her hands flex in her pockets.

The thrill that burns through her veins, and she's left staring at the marks with a wistful eye, fingers dancing over a point, a packet, desperate for some solitude.

She needs her emptiness. It's when the colours fade.

Lukas has a vice

He can feel free atop those cliffs, feel the air buzzing on his face, and he can't flinch when the floor will shudder and fall, and he can only just stay upright.

He'll fall in front of traps, stumble to monsters. It's not like he's trying to die, not really.

He's on the verge, but he doesn't want to step backward. He knows the fate of those who dare move now. So he stays. Staring outward.

It's less lonely this way. Besides... A simple slip won't cause any tears.

Romeo has a vice

She is a constant in his life. His once friend, a bright flame, a beacon of his past that will surely snuff out someday. Without her energy she is.. Well..

Her blue flame is falling orange. And his breath hitches as he flicks the beam, smoke rising into the air, hands clenching around a peice of paper.

His own flame shall eventually fall, too. As long as he doesn't think about it, it shouldn't come..  
Right?

Xara has a vice

It's the dig of it, she supposes. She has always been a sadist, but the other end of the spectrum had never appealed. Well. Perhaps it did.

She'll run her fingers over it, unblinking as red runs almost clear. The water rises to her neck and she drifts downward. If they find her, she won't mind. They'll just think any story she spins them is correct.

Maybe when she finally falls, they'll get it.  
Stupid kids.

Stella has a vice

It's in the way she's been raised. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect  
A beautiful mantra.  
There's nothing more amazing than the taste of accomplishment.

A "no" here, an apology there. Keep pushing it away. Every night she'll focus on those digits and her energy will leave her and she cries into the balls of her hands.

Withering

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't get it: Jesse and Xara self harm, Petra does drugs, Lukas is risky and Romeo smokes


End file.
